


Нежданная помощь

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav





	Нежданная помощь

1258 Оборот, Форт Вейр

Берга угрюмо смотрела на Алую Звезду, прекрасно видную сквозь отверстие в Глаз-Камне. Госпожа Вейра мысленно прикидывала, сколько времени у них осталось до первого Падения, хватит ли им всадников и где брать резервы, случись что непредвиденное. На последний вопрос ответа не было — лишними всадниками не располагал ни Форт, ни Бенден. Так уж получилось, что к концу Долгого Интервала на Перне остались заселенными только два Вейра, и то не полностью.  
Угасание началось тогда, когда должны были упасть Нити — двести с лишним Оборотов назад. Как и почему Алая Звезда прошла стороной, никто не знал. Холдеры долго терпели, но затем не выдержали и назвали всадников обманщиками. Многие перестали платить десятину, другие не позволяли проводить Поиск. Первыми сдались жители Айгена — их и так-то было немного, всего двести всадников. Все они расселились по другим Вейрам.  
Напряжённые отношения с холдерами и отсутствие Нитей подорвали боевой дух всадников. Некоторые из них, особенно пожилые, разуверились в том, что угроза вернётся на Перн — и ушли в Промежуток. Записи гласили, что после этого королевы стали подниматься в брачные полёты всё реже, их кладки становились немногочисленны, и то не всегда все драконы находили себе пару. Дрожащей рукой кто-то написал о том, что из-за отсутствия нужного количества претендентов новорождённые дракончики долго бродили по площадке Рождений, жалобно крича и продолжая поиски своего всадника. И очень часто они так и не находили партнёра, после чего уходили в Промежуток, провожаемые скорбным плачем взрослых драконов.  
Шли Обороты, всадников на Перне становилось всё меньше, и вслед за Айгеном вскоре опустели Телгар, Иста и Плоскогорье, точно так же расселившись по оставшимся Вейрам.  
Форт и Бенден держались только благодаря хорошим отношениям Предводителей с лордами подчинённых холдов. Им пока ещё поставляли десятину и позволяли проводить Поиск — скорее это была дань традиции, потому что очень многие перестали верить в возвращение Нитей. Но всадники усердно тренировались; Предводителям обоих Вейров пришлось из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы втереться в доверие к мастеру-горняку — ведь нужно было пополнить кладовые с огненным камнем, опустевшие за долгие Обороты бездействия.  
И вот этот день настал. Алая Звезда снова появилась в небесах Перна, заставив схватиться за голову всех — и холдеров, и всадников.  
Берга снова пересчитала всех, кто мог вылететь на первое Падение. Её королева, Ареита, в последнее время старалась, поднимаясь в брачные полёты довольно часто, да и младшая Надита, хоть ей и исполнилось всего-то пять Оборотов, уже дважды откладывала не меньше двадцати яиц на площадке Рождений. И всё равно Форт Вейр мог выставить чуть больше четырёх сотен боеспособных всадников — остальные либо ещё были неопытны, не успев толком потренироваться, поскольку едва начали летать, либо вовсе ещё не встали на крыло.  
Берга точно знала, что и у Бендена те же проблемы. Долгий Интервал едва не привёл к угасанию драконьего рода, и никто не знал, как теперь двум оставшимся Вейрам справиться с Падениями, которые вот-вот начнутся. Сомневаться в этом не приходилось: едва начался Оборот, чёрную пыль, в которую Нити превращались от холода, видели в Телгаре, Битре и Плоскогорье. Сама по себе пыль безвредна; но едва начнётся весна, и Нити повалятся смертоносным дождём.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Госпожа Вейра отвела взгляд от Алой Звезды. Берга так и не нашла ответ на вопрос, где найти подмогу. Кое-кто предлагал отправить одну золотую и нескольких бронзовых в прошлое, но все знали, насколько опасны перемещения во времени, и ни один из Вейров не мог пожертвовать своими королевами в преддверии Прохождения. Она бы, может, и согласилась отправиться в прошлое, но всегда боялась того, что случилось с предыдущей Госпожой Вейра. Шелла рискнула, решив отправиться в Телгар на десять Оборотов назад. Но она всё время чувствовала себя там неуютно, ощущая, будто её разделили надвое; то же самое чувствовали и полетевшие с ней всадники. Королева Шеллы, Наргата, всего дважды поднималась в брачный полёт, и оба раза кладки оказывались небольшими. А потом Шелла почувствовала, что начинает сходить с ума; разум её помутился. Всадники приняли решение вернуться в своё время, но двое из них, а с ними и Шелла, не смогли передать правильные координаты драконам. В итоге трое сгинули в Промежутке безвозвратно, а Вейры получили лишь тридцать два новых всадника. Берга была уверена: если бы Шелла осталась в своём времени, её Наргата поднималась бы гораздо чаще, и кладки были бы обильнее. Поэтому никто не захотел рисковать снова.  
Берга забралась на Ареиту. Им предстоял полёт в Вейр Бенден, где соберутся все золотые и бронзовые, чтобы обсудить возможность совместных вылетов на первые Падения, да и дальнейшей взаимопомощи, которая никогда не помешает. Берга покачала головой, так и не найдя способа как-то возместить недостаток всадников. Госпожа Форт Вейра ещё раз поглядела на проклятую Алую Звезду, прекрасно видимую через Глаз-Камень. Скоро, уже через семидневку, всадникам предстоит вылететь на Падение, и кто знает, защитят ли они Перн в следующие полста Оборотов? «Хоть бы все бесчисленные тренировки и многочасовые изучения Записей с прошлых Прохождений помогли нам», — с этой мыслью Берга задала Ареите координаты Вейра Бенден.

Собрание в Вейре Бенден

В большом зале собрались все бронзовые и золотые всадники обоих Вейров. Все быстро и дисциплинированно расселись по местам — не стоило тратить время на досужие обсуждения. В’лок объявил собрание открытым и сразу же приступил к делу:  
— Как вы все уже знаете, Алая Звезда видна через Глаз-Камень, а это значит, что Падения вот-вот начнутся. Точнее, они уже прошли в трёх местах, но сейчас стоят трескучие морозы, которые нам помогают, превращая Нити в безвредную пыль. Тем не менее, скоро наступит весна, и мы начнём вылетать на Падения. Так вот, поскольку Вейров осталось только два, а все из нас ещё ни разу не участвовали в настоящем сражении с Нитями, то моё предложение — на первых порах объединить усилия.  
— Протестую! — тут же вскочил вспыльчивый М’ник, лидер крыла бета из Форта. — Рассчитанный график Падений, и наша договорённость о том, что Форт берёт на себя западный Перн, а Бенден – восточный, позволяют обоим Вейрам самостоятельно вылетать на Падения в обычном режиме. К чему тратить силы на совместные бои?  
— Хотя бы для того, чтобы лучше взаимодействовать и подстраховывать друг друга, — ответил на это Д’райк, лидер гаммы Бендена.  
— Да и к тому же первое Падение пройдёт над холдом Зелёные Равнины, который как раз находится между западным и восточным Перном, — добавил Предводитель Форта Г’рем. Его тут же поддержал помощник, лидер альфы М’лек:  
— Первое Падение Вейры обязаны отразить вместе, да и в дальнейшем, когда Падения будут касаться сразу и востока, и запада, было бы неплохо действовать сообща.  
— Но ведь всякое может случиться, из-за подобного графика всадники и драконы могут выбиться из сил, — продолжал протестовать М’ник.  
— Многие из жителей Вейров так или иначе получат ранения, и тогда, если в Форте раненых будет больше, Бенден должен прийти на помощь, и наоборот, — произнесла Найга, сидевшая рядом с В’локом. Берга тут же добавила, что Форт всегда поможет Бендену, если это будет необходимо.  
М’нику поневоле пришлось сесть на место. Он чувствовал, что прав, но никак не мог объяснить другим свою смутную тревогу. А вопрос тем временем поставили на голосование, и выяснилось, что М’ника поддерживают только двое бронзовых из его крыла.  
Найга, как Госпожа Бендена, воспользовалась удачным исходом голосования и тут же внесла ещё одно предложение:  
— С обычными всадниками разобрались, но золотых у нас только пять в двух Вейрах. Согласно Записям, раньше каждый Вейр мог выставить на Падение крыло из трёх-четырёх золотых. Теперь с этим справится только Бенден, — младшие госпожи Даффи и Алорота согласно кивнули, — но я предлагаю помочь Форту. На первые Падения будет вылетать совместное крыло из пяти золотых, а затем каждая из нас по очереди будет участвовать в Падениях вместе с Фортом.  
М’ник снова не удержался и встал с места, чтобы возразить:  
— Королев, как правильно подмечено, всего пять, и нельзя забывать о том, что они — продолжательницы драконьего рода. А Вейрам скоро понадобится много новых всадников. Так не лучше ли поберечь королев и летать отдельно? К тому же, мой Далет не так давно догнал младшую золотую Форта, Надиту, и скоро она не сможет вылетать на Падения.  
— Тогда мы тем более должны помочь Форту, — стояла на своём Найга.  
Остальные всадники тоже вступили в спор. На сей раз мнения разделились, поскольку многие были согласны с М’ником. В результате В’лок предложил только на первые два Падения выставить крыло из пяти золотых, а затем уже пользоваться теми, которые будут готовы к бою у каждого Вейра. Конечно, так повышался риск пропустить Нити, но ничего не поделаешь — потомство было важнее насаждений заносчивых лордов.  
Затем всадники гораздо спокойнее обсудили тактику сражений с Нитями — как для двух Вейров сразу, так и для каждого в отдельности — и разошлись. Только М’ник ещё некоторое время сидел в Зале, уставившись в одну точку. Его не оставляли мрачные предчувствия. «Сделанного не вернёшь», — сказал он себе и, глубоко вздохнув, поднялся. Его ждал Далет, чтобы отвезти обратно в Форт Вейр…

Холд Зелёные Равнины, Падение спустя пятнадцать дней

Драконы и всадники двух Вейров возникли высоко в небе над холдом и сразу образовали боевой строй. Дул сильный весенний ветер, и это совсем не понравилось Берге: Нити будут лететь непредсказуемо, и многим просто не удастся избежать ранений из-за собственной неопытности или неосторожности. Госпожа Форта подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на боевые крылья, выстроившиеся длинным клином. Около восьмисот драконов — казалось бы, вполне достаточно, чтобы наверняка выжечь все Нити первого Падения, которое, как говорилось в Записях, длилось обычно около трёх часов. Но Берга знала: среди всадников и драконов очень много молодых, которые только-только начали тренироваться. Конечно, рискованно разрешать им участвовать в сегодняшнем сражении, но ведь надо же когда-то набираться боевого опыта — как, впрочем, и тем, кто уже достаточно натренирован.  
Берга не заметила момент, когда небо на востоке подёрнулось серой дымкой — Падение началось. Боевые крылья единым порывом устремились туда, и через мгновение наверху стали видны первые вспышки пламени, уничтожающего Нити.  
Первые несколько минут всадники и драконы успешно справлялись со своей задачей; но вот подул сильный встречный ветер, и от слаженных действий не осталось и следа. Пытаясь увернуться от Нитей, драконы резко сворачивали в сторону, быстро теряя боевой строй. Некоторым, чтобы спастись от верной гибели, пришлось воспользоваться Промежутком; другие же, не столь расторопные, дико завопили, когда Нити коснулись их. Берга навсегда запомнила эти страшные предсмертные вопли драконов; впрочем, и многие раненые всадники кричали так, что слышно было даже издалека.  
Сознание отказывалось воспринимать увиденное, но потом Берга не раз прокручивала перед мысленном взором все подробности этого страшного боя. Вот голубой Дакет, вынырнув из Промежутка, пытается удержаться в воздухе — Нити рассекли ему правое крыло. С’мик, его всадник и целитель Вейра, еле держится на драконе — кожаная амуниция не защитила, и несколько Нитей успели вгрызться в его левую ногу; чуть ниже колена осталось только кровоточащее месиво, а ступни и вовсе не осталось… Зелёная Элидита жутко кричит, повернув голову к тому месту, где у неё был хвост — теперь там торчит небольшой окровавленный обрубок… Оба дракона, не в силах продолжать бой, возвращаются Промежутком в Форт Вейр, и кто знает, смогут ли они когда-нибудь снова летать?..  
Но самое страшное началось, когда несколько Нитей под косым углом упали на спину коричневого Каута из Бендена, сразу позади всадника по имени Н’син. Прожорливые неразумные твари впились в хребет дракона и начали его пожирать. Несколько из них добрались и до всадника, и через пару мгновений таз Н’сина попросту исчез, выеденный ненасытными Нитями. Туловище бессильно осело и, не удерживаемое более страховочными ремнями, скатилось с дракона и свалилось вниз, пролетев мимо ошарашенной Берги. Каут жутко взревел и ушёл в Промежуток безвозвратно.  
…Во время сражения с Нитями драконам некогда провожать погибшего собрата горестным плачем. Но ментальный вопль, который прочувствовали все всадники, пробирал до дрожи. Впрочем, на горести времени не оставалось — Нити продолжали валиться беспорядочным строем, подвластным сильному ветру.  
Пришлось вступить в бой и крылу золотых королев — смерть Каута всё-таки на время отвлекла драконов и всадников, и несколько Нитей продолжили падать. Берга с яростью нажала на спусковой механизм огнемёта, и с удовлетворением посмотрела на то, как Нити обращаются в безвредный пепел. Рядом с ней то же самое проделали и другие всадницы; но молодая и неопытная ещё Даффи из Бендена слишком азартно принялась палить из огнемёта, забыв об осторожности. Алорота, золотая Даффи, и не заметила, как залетела в самое густое из пропущенных всадниками скоплений. Резкий порыв ветра бросил Нити прямо на бок золотой королевы; ещё нескольких отнесло прямо на голову Даффи. Берга отчаянно завопила, не в силах уже ничем помочь: часть Нитей пропороли крылья Алороты и вгрызлись в её бок; но самым ужасным было то, что они сотворили с Даффи. Проев шлем, они рассекли череп страшными полосами и вылезли наружу, ничего не оставив от носа всадницы. Алороте, уже осознавшей, что всадница погибла, и вот-вот умрёт она сама, ничего не оставалось, кроме как навечно уйти в Промежуток.  
На сей раз ментальный вопль драконов был ещё страшнее — ведь погибла золотая, продолжательница рода. Берга, оглядевшись вокруг, увидела, что ничуть не меньшая опасность угрожает остальным королевам, да и ей самой. И тогда она приняла тяжелое решение: через Ареиту она передала остальным золотым, чтобы возвращались в Вейры. Драконам обоих Предводителей она передала, чтобы те отправили сражаться зелёных вместо королев. И, убедившись, что остальные золотые покинули поле боя, велела Ареите и самой отправляться в Форт Вейр. Но несколько Нитей были всё же пропущены из-за этого, и беспрепятственно упали на засеянное недавно поле…  
Впрочем, Бергу в тот момент это мало волновало. Куда важнее оказалось сохранить в целости оставшихся золотых драконов, ведь без них не будет надежды на продолжение рода, а значит, и некому станет защитить Перн. Ей поневоле пришлось смириться с мыслью, что в ближайшее время вылетов на боевые Падения не будет. «Может, оно и к лучшему», — подумалось Берге, которая снова и снова прокручивала перед собой трагические подробности боя. Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя прочь дурные мысли. Ей поневоле пришлось собраться с силами — ведь предстояло ещё осмотреть раненых и помочь им по мере возможности.

***  
Г’ник в очередной раз наклонился, чтобы скормить Фелату новую порцию огненного камня. Через несколько секунд коричневый дракон расправился с очередным клубком Нитей, летевшим в их сторону. Строй крыла альфа из Форт Вейра рассыпался в тот момент, когда зелёные драконы вынуждены были снизиться, чтобы заменить королев. Золотых можно было понять: куда важнее было сохранить их в целости для продолжения драконьего рода. Но теперь Г’нику и остальным приходилось сражаться в прореженном строю, да ещё и при не унимающемся сильном ветре. Конечно, им пытались помочь всадники Бендена, но и в их строю были потери.  
Слева полыхнуло огнём; повернув голову, Г’ник увидел, как голубой Нирут Л’сома выжег Нити совсем рядом. И тут он с ужасом увидел, как ещё несколько смертоносных прядей падают прямо на Л’сома. Г’ник показал боевому товарищу наверх, а Фелат телепатически предупредил Нирута, но голубой всё равно не сумел сориентироваться. Прежде чем он инстинктивно ушёл в Промежуток, Нити упали на спину Л’сома. Судя по жуткому крику голубого всадника, хищные твари успели проесть кожаную куртку и добраться до его кожи и мышц. Нирут исчез, чтобы вскоре появиться снова. Нити обратились в чёрную пыль, но спина Л’сома была покалечена, из-под разорванной куртки сочилась кровь. Всадник с трудом удерживался в седле, и Нирут, осознав, что они не смогут продолжать сражение, ушёл Промежутком в Форт Вейр.  
Г’ник потряс головой. Очередное тяжёлое ранение, трагедия, едва не произошедшая у него на глазах — всё это отвлекло его от сражения. Хорошо ещё, Фелат вовремя заметил очередной клубок Нитей и самостоятельно сжёг его. Но его всадник чувствовал нарастающую усталость, смешанную с отчаянием. «Что же будет дальше? — думал Г’ник. — В первом же Падении Вейры потеряли не меньше десятка всадников, а сколько раненых! А впереди — ещё пятьдесят Оборотов, наполненных сражениями, и некому помочь всадникам… А если и дальше будут такие потери? Как быстро Перн останется вовсе без защиты? И что же случится тогда? Нити пожрут все посевы на полях, в холдах начнётся голод, а потом — массовое вымирание…» Горькие мысли овладели Г’ником, он с трудом заставлял себя сосредоточиться на сражении, которое наконец-то подходило к концу — Нити падали всё реже. Спустя двадцать минут изматывающий бой закончился, и Г’ник с облегчением вздохнул, стараясь прогнать дурные мысли.  
Драконы постепенно начали возвращаться в Вейры, только командиры крыльев и Предводители отправились в холд, чтобы проконтролировать организацию наземных команд. Г’ник ужасно устал и воспринимал всё происходящее вокруг с некой отстранённостью. Он сильно вспотел, и потому подумал: «Неплохо было бы охладиться в Промежутке». Не успел Г’ник представить координаты Вейра, как Фелат, уставший не меньше всадника, ушёл в Промежуток.  
— Нет! — попытался вскрикнуть Г’ник, но ледяная тьма, окружившая его, глушила любые звуки. В отчаянии всадник попытался представить себе Форт Вейр и передать координаты дракону. «Ну же! Лети туда!» — воскликнул Г’ник телепатически. «Прости, но я не могу найти дорогу», — с грустью ответил Фелат.  
Всадник почувствовал, как страх сковывает его тело, а на грудь давит незримая масса. Г’ник попытался сделать вдох, но дышать в Промежутке было нечем. Сердце отчаянно колотилось, но столь необходимый кислород не поступал в организм — и оно постепенно затихало. Г’ник словно оказался на дне ледяного озера Руата, где не сделаешь ни единого вдоха. Всадник умел плавать, но как вырваться из бездны Промежутка? Тут и рукой-то пошевелить сложно, она словно вмерзает в окружающую тьму.  
Г’ник понимал, что умирает вместе с Фелатом, но ничего не мог сделать, чтобы спастись. В момент, когда ему показалось, что лёгкие вот-вот разорвутся от тщетных усилий сохранить в теле остатки кислорода, сбоку возникла какая-то неясная тень. Краем глаза Г’ник увидел, что она приближается. Надежда заставила его продержаться ещё хотя бы несколько секунд, пока тень не превратилась в небольшого коричневого дракона со всадником на спине. Фелат неожиданно для всадника и самого себя взмахнул крыльями и полетел навстречу другому дракону. «Они хотят нам помочь, — передал Фелат Г’нику. — Они показывают мне дорогу и объясняют, как можно вырваться отсюда».  
Ледяная бездна неожиданно сменилась серой мглой, в которой стал отчётливо виден спасший их коричневый дракон — совсем небольшой, словно только вставший на крыло. Г’нику с трудом удавалось не дышать, и он надеялся только на то, что его сильный организм выдержит ещё хотя бы минуту. Но чрезмерных усилий не потребовалось: Фелат встрепенулся и сообщил, что он может отправиться в то место, которое ему показал незнакомый дракон. Мгновение — и серая мгла сменилась ярким солнечным светом, от которого Г’нику поневоле пришлось прикрыть глаза. Всадник с облегчением вдохнул, наслаждаясь чистым и тёплым воздухом. Пахло морем; где-то невдалеке кричали птицы. Осторожно открыв глаза, Г’ник осмотрелся. Без сомнений, они летели над морским побережьем. Внизу простирался длинный пляж, чуть в стороне были джунгли, похожие на те, что встречались кое-где на Исте. Но это явно был Южный континент — солнце ощутимо припекало, да и джунгли казались гуще, чем на Исте.  
Фелат продолжал лететь следом за драконом, и вскоре впереди показались какие-то строения. Г’ник разглядел, что чуть в стороне сидят на песке или купаются сотни, если не тысячи драконов. Всадник с удивлением осматривался, недоумевая, куда это они с Фелатом попали — Г’ник вместе с крылом Оборотом ранее летал на юг, чтобы набрать фруктов, и они не встретили ни единого человека, не говоря уже о том, чтобы почувствовать присутствие сотен всадников и драконов.  
«Передай благодарность дракону и его всаднику», — попросил Г’ник Фелата. Тот откликнулся через секунду: «Дулут говорит — не за что».  
Дулут? Г’ник пристально посмотрел в сторону спасшего их дракона. Неужели это тот самый коричневый, один из первых драконов Перна? Но ведь он погиб более тысячи Оборотов назад!  
«Он не погиб, — произнёс Фелат. — Он так же, как и мы, потерялся в Промежутке без координат. Но он говорит, что нашёл выход, сумел добраться сюда, и с тех пор он и его всадник Марко Галлиани постоянно патрулируют Промежуток, чтобы помочь таким же заблудившимся драконам».  
Удивлению Г’ника не было предела. Он снова осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь посчитать, сколько же здесь драконов и всадников. Выходило никак не меньше тысячи.  
Тем временем Дулут приземлился чуть в стороне от поселения и отдыхающих на пляже драконов. Фелат аккуратно сел рядом, и Г’ник торопливо слез, чтобы поприветствовать их спасителя.  
— Вижу, вижу твоё удивление, — с лёгкой усмешкой произнёс Марко Галлиани. — Но это действительно мой Дулут, один из первых драконов Перна. Когда-то мы едва не сгинули в Промежутке, но инстинкт помог Дулуту выбраться сюда, к южному поселению Райской реки. С тех пор наша цель — искать потерявшихся в Промежутке и спасать их от гибели. Как видишь, за тысячу с лишним Оборотов мы спасли ничуть не меньше драконов.  
— Но… для чего всё это? И никто ведь не знает, что вы живы… — растерялся Г’ник.  
— Я тоже размышлял над этими вопросами. Дело в том, что почему-то в реальном мире нас никто не видит, а почувствовать могут только некоторые животные. Тем не менее, мы живём здесь уже сотни Оборотов и верим, что это всё не напрасно, что у нас есть ещё цель, достойная каждого всадника.  
Г’ник встрепенулся и, ещё раз осмотревшись, произнёс:  
— А ведь вы нужны сейчас Перну! Началось очередное Прохождение, но осталось всего два Вейра! Первое же Падение Нитей привело к большим потерям. Погибли многие драконы, в том числе одна из золотых, несколько десятков ранены, а мы с Фелатом от усталости потерялись в Промежутке. У вас здесь тысячи драконов, этого хватит, чтобы заселить четыре Вейра!  
Марко Галлиани грустно поник и развёл руками.  
— Боюсь, это невозможно. Мы все не раз пытались вернуться в реальный мир, и у драконов даже получалось находить туда дорогу через Промежуток, но никто из живущих нас не мог видеть. Мы кричали, двигали мебель, но нас по-прежнему не замечали. Никто из потерявшихся в Промежутке не может полноценно вернуться в реальность.  
Г’ник в отчаянии сел на землю, закрыв голову руками.  
— Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? Неужели нельзя им помочь?..

Форт Вейр, после Падения

Берга стряхнула с рук попавшую на них кровь. Стоящий рядом Предводитель Г’рем отрешённо посмотрел на топор, который только что отбросил в сторону. С’мик жутко кричал, ему не помогала даже холодилка. Ногу голубого всадника пришлось отнять, и теперь она куцым окровавленным обрубком лежала в стороне. С’мик, как целитель Вейра, сам настоял на этом, опасаясь, что иначе нагноение пройдёт дальше и отравит весь его организм. Зелёный всадник Д’нак, главный помощник целителя и его любовник, сейчас с трудом накладывал жгут, останавливающий брызгающую во все стороны кровь. Женщины Нижних Пещер торопились, принося всё новые горшки с холодильным бальзамом. С’мик не переставал кричать, и этот вопль жутко походил на плач драконов по умершему собрату. Берга, не в силах больше смотреть на его страдания, подняла голову вверх. Над Форт Вейром собирались тучи, предвещавшие сильный дождь. Обычный, не смертоносный, как Падение Нитей. Берга снова вспомнила все подробности прошедшего боя, каждую гибель и каждое ранение. Сколько ещё времени Вейры смогут сражаться, пока не потеряют всех? Есть ли у них хоть какая-то надежда защитить Перн? Берга пыталась гнать прочь мрачные мысли, но они, подобно тучам, собирались в её голове, заставляя её мучиться не меньше С’мика.  
Неожиданно в небесах что-то сверкнуло. Берга с удивлением вгляделась в тучи. «Это не молния — грома не слышно», — подумала Госпожа Вейра. И в этот миг из ниоткуда в небесах над Форт Вейром возникли сотни драконов, издававших трубные кличи. Все всадники и жители Вейра удивлённо подняли головы. Появившиеся не могли быть всадниками Бендена — там просто не набралось бы столько драконов.  
Удивлённая Берга пыталась предположить, что произошло. Неужели это всадники из будущего прибыли помочь им?  
Драконы тем временем снижались; Берга успела насчитать не меньше пятнадцати золотых королев — надежда Вейров на возрождение. А затем Госпожа Форта оторопело уставилась на летящего прямо к ней коричневого дракона, на спине которого сидел… Г’ник! Всадник Фелата, гибель которого несколько минут назад драконы оплакивали горестными криками.  
— Получилось! У нас получилось! — радостно вопил Г’ник. Фелат приземлился рядом с Предводителем и Госпожой Вейра. Всадник слез с дракона и уже спокойнее продолжил: — Берга и Г’рем, позвольте представить вам надежду Перна, всадников, которые потерялись в Промежутке, но спаслись для того, чтобы сегодня прибыть к нам на помощь. И всё это благодаря Марко Галлиани и его Дулуту!  
Берга с трудом подавила вздох удивления. В чаше Вейра приземлялись сейчас сотни драконов и всадников, которые считались навсегда сгинувшими в Промежутке — среди них Берга заметила и Шеллу.  
Рядом приземлился маленький коричневый дракон. С него слез мужчина и произнёс:  
— Позвольте представиться: я — Марко Галлиани, один из первых всадников. Сейчас я вам всё объясню…

Эпилог

— Как же вам удалось стать видимыми и вернуться в реальный мир? — выслушав Марко, спросила Берга.  
Г’ник откашлялся и произнёс:  
— Я предположил, что раньше им это не удавалось потому, что всех их ждало иное предназначение, а именно — помочь нам возродить Вейры и сражаться с Нитями. Я предложил Марко рискнуть и дал ему координаты Форта, рассчитав время так, чтобы вернуться в тот же день, когда я исчез, но несколько позже. И, как видите, всё получилось! Теперь они смогут заселить пустующие Вейры и помочь нам в борьбе с Нитями.  
— Да, но как же мы всё объясним холдерам? — поинтересовался Г’рем.  
— Ну, если нужно придумать объяснение, мы скажем то, что почти является правдой. Вейры не вымерли, просто их всадники временно переселились на Южный континент, а теперь, когда опасность снова угрожает Перну, вернулись обратно.  
Так, с неожиданной помощи и вновь обретённой надежды, началось Пятое Прохождение.


End file.
